


[Podfic] Pretty Pink Ribbon

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Pegging. PWP.





	[Podfic] Pretty Pink Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Pink Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171028) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 



> Recorded for my 2019 [](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "Het". I initially had a different fic planned for that, but then, uh, this happened? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ :D
> 
> I made the cover at 3am on my phone's default gallery app. It's a bit more pixely than I expected from the preview, but ah well.
> 
> Also on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/177914.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/184013265168/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-mindless-self).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/multiple/band_mcr_prettypinkribbon_7iris_sylvaine.mp3) (5.0 MB | 0:10:21)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/multiple/band_mcr_prettypinkribbon_7iris_sylvaine.m4b) (5.2 MB | 0:10:21)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
